The use of wheeled carts for moving heavy or oversized items is well known in the art. Depending on the item to be moved, a portion of the wheeled cart may be integrated into the item. For instance, most modern suitcases are manufactured with integrated wheels which allow the suitcase to moved with minimal or reduced lifting. A number of patents have issued which are related to this area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,431 discloses a rolling travel bag with a combination pull handle and an auxiliary bag strap that may be extended from the handle portion. The bag includes an elongated strap preferably of an inelastic webbing material which can be utilized to attach an auxiliary piece of luggage to the travel bag. The strap is mounted in the handle unit, so that it can be extended therefrom, but can also be retracted into a stored position when not in use. An elastic cord is utilized to bias the strap into its stored or retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,739 discloses a wheeled flight bag having a retractable pull handle. The bag is formed around and supported by an internal frame. The handle is integrated into the internal frame. The frame includes wheels for rolling transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,886 discloses a suitcase having a retractable handle assembly that is detachable from the case. The handle assembly includes a hollow base frame having wheels and a tie strap to secure additional baggage to the outside of the suitcase.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,143 discloses a wheeled suitcase having a pivotable wheel and handle assembly. The wheeled case includes a handle and a pivot rod retained in a transverse channel formed in the lid of the case. The pivot rod is rotatable about its axis within the channel, permitting movement of the handle from a raised position to a lowered position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,795 is directed to a two-way towable luggage device which may be rolled alternately on four or two wheels. Additional pieces of luggage may be secured with an included bracket, when the cart is tipped onto two wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,220 discloses a carry-on case having a telescoping handle The telescoping handle folds over the side of the case to form a dolly or along the length of the case if used as a single carry-on case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,423 discloses a catalog case with a molded body. An included handle may be attached in one of two orientations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,009 discloses a luggage attachment system for securing a secondary case to the exterior of a primary case. The system includes an attachment strap; the strap is folded into a storage pocket when not in use.
Despite the numerous items patented for the assistance of travelers, what is lacking in the art is a carrying device that accommodates lawyers. In particular, a court briefcase is typically used by an attorney to carry documents on a daily basis. The attorney may use the briefcase to carry client files, trial briefs, case books, and other materials to remote locations. Court briefcases are designed to maximize storage capacity and, once filled, are often bulky and difficult to carry. Should an attorney carry multiple briefcases, the accumulated weight can produce undue muscle strain on any individual.
One alternative to carrying a court briefcase is to place such an item on a wheeled cart. A wheeled cart, also know as a dolly, must be sized properly to carry such a briefcase and provide proper securement to prevent damage to the case. Proper securement typically consists of tie-down members such as elastic cords. Elastic cords requires that they be properly adjusted to prevent cord detachment, load slippage, abrasion, chafing, or structural damage to the briefcase.
Wheeled carts, because of their construction, also present a concern when passing through metal detectors such as those used in courthouse entrances. In many instances the court briefcase must be removed from the cart for visual inspection, subjecting the case to possible damage during removal and replacement. Most court briefcases are fragile containers having leather-clad walls which can easily be damaged if not handled properly.
Should an attorney need to carry multiple cases, the use of the cart becomes invaluable. However, proper securement becomes an additional problem if the elastic cords were chosen for a specific sized item. Still another problem is the stability of the cart which positions the wheels close to each other. Should a court briefcase be placed on top of another court briefcase, the need for securement extends to both cases making the elastic cord placement critical.
Thus, what is lacking is the art is a court briefcase specifically designed for attorneys that allows for a stable transport of one or more briefcases while maintaining the professional appearance of the court briefcase.